A problem with known tamper-evidencing caps is, in particular, that during closure of the container the guarantee strip must be somewhat expanded in order to be pushed over the bead on the bottle opening. At the same time the screw cap is rotated on to the bottle, there is a danger that a point of weakness typically provided in such guarantee strips will tear or remain deformed such that the guarantee strip no longer fulfills its function. On the other hand, the point of weakness must be so dimensioned that the unscrewing of the cap for the first time will not require the exertion of excessive force.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to create a screw cap wherein the guarantee strip can expand over the bead of a container opening without damage to the point of weakness, whereby the tamper-evidencing function will not be adversely effected when unscrewing the cap for the first time.